


she lives upstairs, but she goes downtown

by Jemima_Puddleduck



Category: Upstairs Downstairs, Upstairs Downstairs (2011)
Genre: F/F, agnes taking control for once, blanche is adorable, lesbians having fun, posh lesbians, slight orgasm denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemima_Puddleduck/pseuds/Jemima_Puddleduck
Summary: Agnes and Blanche and some loving PWP





	she lives upstairs, but she goes downtown

"I have always said that there is a visceral thrill when you stumble upon a find; when you sift through the desert dust and bring up something glittering. You should know, my dear Agnes, that you will always be my most thrilling find." Blanche smirked as she hovered over her lover, yet there was an honesty in her words and an uncommon deepness in her usually sharp green eyes. "You are the only discovery I have made that I have wanted to cling to. I've passed over necklaces of pure gold and the bracelets of queens, yet you have me more exhilarated. I promise you, my dear lady, that I would forsake all the jewels of Egypt if it meant I could hold you like this forever."

Agnes shivered involuntarily at Blanche's words, whispered huskily into her ear by that rippling voice of deep caramel she'd come to love so much. 

"Oh, Blanche." she sighed heavily, unable to muster a more coherent response as her lover's signature curls tickled the soft skin of her neck. Blanche smirked again as she saw the effect she was having on her partner and resumed her teasing touches across Agnes' thighs. The brunette's hips bucked instinctively, seeking out the feather-light fingertips. An almost inaudible whine issued from her lips as Blanche put out a hand to still her movements. Agnes felt every fingertip burn into her skin like hot coals.

Blanche continued to tease, trailing light kisses across Agnes' stomach, stopping just before she got to where her lover truly wanted her to be. Agnes shivered as the soft lips brushed her skin. As Blanche's ministrations continued to move further downward, Agnes' hips bucked once more. Blanche pushed them down again, delivering her reprimand in an almost predatory tone. "Stay still, or I will stop." Agnes groaned quietly in response, biting her lip. 

Blanche continued downward to focus on her lover's thighs, sucking deep red marks into her alabaster skin and nibbling at the savaged flesh. She could feel Agnes' chest heaving as her breathing became more laboured. As Blanche glanced up she took in the most perfect sight, Agnes, red lips parted, eyes tightly shut and hands wound into the bedsheets. She looked as if she were about to snap at any moment, and the view of her almost induced Blanche to feel the same. Blanche decided to finally put her mouth exactly where Agnes wanted it, eliciting a loud groan of pleasure. A soft hand almost instantly found its way into her hair, fixing her in place as if she would be inclined to wander. Agnes' hips gently thrust upward, spurring Blanche on as she flicked her skilful tongue over Agnes' most sensitive spots. Every twist and turn of her tongue drew the most delicious string of noises from her lover and she relished every one of them. The hand in her hair drew tighter and tighter as her tongue worked harder. Blanche's fingers pressed into Agnes' thighs as she worked her closer to her peak. 

"Please Blanche." Agnes gasped, almost incapable of coherent speech. "Don't stop."

Blanche continued to work her tongue with vigour, as Agnes' moans increased in pitch and her hand wound more firmly into the damp sheets. Agnes cried out as Blanche's tongue finally brought her to the peak she'd so wished for. The tension in her body abated and she I wound her hand from her lover's hair with a contented sigh. Blanche, in contrast, still skirted her fingers restlessly over Agnes, a coiled spring wishing to let go. Her lover flipped her over, leaving her lying where she had been, on her back in the centre of the bed. Agnes rose up to hover over her, stroking gentle fingers across her overly-sensitive skin. 

"Blanche, you deserve to be cherished, and I will cherish you just as the Pharaohs cherished their gods. You truly are a goddess Blanche. You are my Isis, you are golden." Blanche opened her mouth as if to speak, but Agnes hushed her with a soft finger to her lips and continued. "Others have hurt you, we both know that. If any other tries to hurt you again, trust me Blanche, I will crush them under the heel of my stiletto."

Blanche laughed heartily as her hands skirted across Agnes' body. "I do believe that is quite the most attractive thing a woman has ever said to me."

"There's plenty more where that came from, I'll do my best to top it." Agnes said in a husky voice, hovering over Blanche in an almost predatory fashion.

"Can you do your best to top me?" Blanche smirked with faux innocence, causing Agnes to flush a brilliant shade of red. 

"I'm sure that can be arranged." She stuttered, blushing. Regaining her composure, she began to attack Blanche's neck with kisses, sucking dark patches into the skin which would be hard to hide. Luckily, Blanche paid no mind to it as she writhed under Agnes' touch, letting out gasping moans and pulling Agnes closer to her. 

After what to Blanche seemed like an age, she finally snapped. "Agnes." She whined, her voice cracking under the strain. "Your fingers." She gasped out. "Use your fingers."

"Where are your manners?" Agnes chastised, relishing her position of power over her more experienced lover. 

"Please." Blanche gasped out, her fingers  tightening around Agnes' arm in a vice grip. "Please please please." 

Blanche's hips bucked desperately as Agnes trailed her feather-light fingertips over Blanche's clit. Her lover cried out almost despairingly as Agnes continued her teasing touches. Then she finally relented, suddenly sliding two of her fingers into Blanche's already slick entrance. Blanche cried out with relief, throwing her head back as Agnes slowly slid two fingers in and out of her. 

"Harder" she gasped out, twisting her hands into the sheets. "Please."

Agnes obliged, drawing a litany of inappropriate words from Blanche, who quivered in her embrace. Agnes pounded her fingers into her lover, reaching the places nobody else had reached that never failed to drive Blanche into a frenzy.

"I'm close Agnes, oh, please don't stop." Blanche stuttered, almost on the verge of shouting. "Fuck, just there, yes, oh yes, fuck."

Agnes blushed, finding the dirty words falling from Blanche's sinful lips to be indescribably sexy. She finally found the spot that always drove Blanche over the edge and stroked with intent. Blanche yelled out in response, her hips bucking on the bed to drive Agnes deeper within her as she found her release. 

Agnes draped herself across her contented lover, sighing happily into her mass of golden hair. "I'll never get tired of this, you know."

"Nor will I my love." Came the satisfied response.

**Author's Note:**

> my first smut, please forgive me


End file.
